Hetalia 100 theme challenge
by caroshadow
Summary: chapter 2: theme 006 to 010. Features: Belgium and The Netherland, Romano, Spain, and England
1. Chaper 1

I started doing a 100 theme challenge and I'm using hetalia =D

Enjoy.

001. Introduction.

"Well… this is where I live" the tall blond nation said as he held the door open for you. You threw a quick glance at his face as you walked past him; he was nervous. His eyes darted around the room, checking if everything was still the way he left it and the blush on his face made him look extremely cute at the same time. Looking around, you saw a flight of stairs running up to the next floor right in front of you and to the left of the stairs was a living room.

"You really have a beautiful house, Ludwig" you said looking up at the tall blond. "And clean" you added trying to make him feel a little more comfortable. Which worked because he was a lot more at ease as he helped you out of your jacket. "Come. I'll show you around" he said to you leading the way.

~ ~ ~ after a little while ~ ~ ~

As you were on your way to the living room, you heard noise coming from upstairs. "_Hey kleiner Bruder" _you heard as you looked up the stairs to find the owner of the, obviously drunk, voice. _"jetzt schon zuhause?" _a man with white hair yelled. Ludwig sighed at the sight of his brother being drunk again, who was trying to focus on the new person in their house. _"Hey, Ludwig. Wie heißt diese Schöne?" _he asked, looking at the girl. Ludwig glared at his brother and sighed. "And that is my brother-". But before he could even finish the older of the two had fallen down the stairs right on top of you, either knocked out or just sleeping, with a little smile on his face. "…Gilbert" the blond finished.

This had to be the strangest introduction ever.

~ ~ Translations ~ ~

_kleiner Bruder_ = little brother

_jetzt schon zuhause?_ = home already?

_Wie heißt diese Schöne?_= who is this beauty?

002. Love

"This way" Alfred said happily, pushing the girl along the dark hallway. Looking up at him, with that childishly happy smile on his face, she couldn't help but get lost in his bright blue eyes, a smile forming on her lips.

That was until she noticed a pink glow coming from the door at the end of the hallway. "Alfred?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice, "What is that glow". "You'll see soon enough…" he whispered and from the tone of his voice she knew he was smiling. He walked to the door and opened it.

Though she didn't see this coming. An alien, was kinda usual for Alfred; but no. What she saw was a huge, pink fluorescent cake; with the word 'love' on it, in a just slightly different color. And the cake was taller than even Germany and Russia put together and those were about the tallest people she knew.

She stared at the cake for about minute, completely stunned. "Wha…" unsure of what to say next. "ahah…" the nation laughed a little nervously, "uhh…it's … for you birthday! Ahahah…"

The dark haired girl smiled. "But my birthday isn't in two months" she said turning around, looking up at the brunet's face.

"I know" he replied, dropping his voice to a far gentler tone. The smile on the girl's face grew even bigger, "…Thank you…" she whispered. And placed a sweet kiss on the lips of the surprised brunet.

003. Light

"Let's go Kiku" the girl practically yelled at the Asian nation.

He had promised her to go see the downtown Christmas decorations with her. And now they were sitting in the metro. Her eyes constantly looking up at the screen that showed the metro's route.

She couldn't wait.

Kiku smiled at the happy girl beside him… He always liked seeing her happy.

As the metro finally stopped, the dark haired nations got practically dragged out of cart by the ever more exited girl.

"Why are you in such a hurry, _-chan?" he aksed her, "The lights will be there until the end of January".

She shook her head. "But, they look the most beautiful when they get switched on for the first time!" she said looking into the nation's deep brown eyes.

A little smile pulled on the Asians features. "_Ikimasho_" he said as he gently pulled her along, leading the way.

He could almost hear her counting down again and again, waiting for the lights.

Her eyes went wide as the lights finally got switched on. "…It's so pretty" she whispered, taking a step forward.

"All lights are pretty" she heard the Asian said behind her.

"But … to me… you are the most beautiful light, the light in my life" he said as he hugged her, resting his chin on her head as they both stared at the lights...

The lights though, weren't what interested Kiku the most at that moment. But the broadening smile on the girl's face, as she leaned into his embrace, was.

~ ~ ~ translations ~ ~ ~

Ikimasho = lets go.

004. Dark

(mainchara: Nordic island. Spend lot of time with other Nordics. Close to Norway (not location), not that close usually to ice)

It had been a long time since you had seen Iceland looking so sleepy during a meeting. You knew of his financial problems and the fact that it was winter probably didn't help either.

It's depressing when the sun doesn't shine. And for Ice it must be worse, because his house lay further north than yours.

The meeting was over and everyone was going home. Just as you were about to leave the room Norway grabbed your sleeve and tugged you along.

"Ice seems depressed" he stated, his face calm as always. But right now a slight hint of concern could be heard in his voice. "Can you go and check on him?" he asked you. "I'm … busy" the shorter nation said looking away.

"No problem. Shouldn't someone else go, though? He barely talks to me" you said, looking down a little.

"everyone's …bu-… you know… just go" he decided.

You shrugged and started making your way over to Ice's house.

It was darker than you expected, not just because you lived further south than Ice, but also because he hadn't bothered to put on the lights.

You used the key Nor had given you to get in.

Inside it was dark too.

You put the key in your pocket and looked around. After your eyes had adjusted enough. You saw Ice on the couch.

You walked up to him.

And looked at his face, he was sleeping. He looked really relaxed when he was asleep, unlike usual.

You sat down beside the white haired nation, letting him rest his head on your shoulder.

He murmured in his sleep. Though you didn't completely understood what he was saying. One thing you were sure about.

He said "_ Ég elska þig". And you did understand that much Icelandic.

~ ~ ~ End ~ ~ ~

Okay. I don't trust Google translate but they have to be right about simple stuff like this, right? (if not tell me)

Ég elska þig = I love you (Icelandic)

005. Seeking Solace

The stars outside were beautiful, this view was one of the things you like about this place. This weird house…

Yeah… At the moment you were living with Ludwig and Feliciano. But you liked this house and the people in it, especially the cute Italian.

You were slowly beginning to doze off, still watching the many stars outside.

The other two inhabitants should have been asleep by now; you were always the last to go to sleep.

But suddenly the door to your room was flung open. And someone ran to your bed and jumped in, snuggling close to you.

"Feli …?" you asked, still half asleep, not yet awake enough to be surprised.

The only reply was a muffled 'hmmm' as he tried to burry his face further in your shoulder. That was when you noticed he was crying.

"What's wrong, Feli?" you asked, wrapping you arms around him and petting his hair.

He gave no answer… All he did was shake his head.

You decided to let him stay like this until he calmed down.

By now you had woken up a little more and you realized that the guy you like was in your bed, hugging you.

You mentally sighed in relieve as you found out that he was actually wearing clothes this time.

After a little while you noticed that the Italian had calmed down. "Ne, Feli? What happened" you tried again, trying to see his face.

Feliciano opened his eyes a little, probably already half asleep. "I had a nightmare, but … it's okay now. Cuz' I'm with you … Veee~" you heard him said before he closed eyes again, trying to snuggle even closer to you.

You blushed, but hugged him back anyway.

Closing your eyes, you let your fingers play with his hair, until you, too, fell asleep.

Joby beta'ed them all for me ^_^

Okay and for a question for you guys: should I upload these thingies one at a time or 5 at once (like now)

And I take requests.

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

006. Break Away

(Belgium: Emma, Netherlands: Lars)

"Je hebt het nu toch ook wel door?" Emma asked her Brother in a small voice, neither of them wanting to admit it.  
"We zijn gewoon te ver uit elkaar gegroeid" she continued.

"This isn't gonna work" she whispered, hugging her brother.  
Silence …

She knew Lars hated this even more that she did, ha had tried so much to get them together again and now … she was the one wanting to leave.

"Weet ik…" he said sadly, jaw clenched.  
"Don't leave" he asked as he hugged her back. Hoping that if he held on to her, she wouldn't leave.  
But at the same time he knew, that was just wishful thinking.

She started to loosen her grip on him.  
Reluctantly she took a step back.  
"Het spijt me, Lars"  
Was the last she said before she turned around.

Sorry for the over use of Dutch.  
So translations here:  
"Je hebt het nu toch ook wel door?" = you should have noticed by now.  
"We zijn gewoon te ver uit elkaar gegroeid" = we've grown to far apart.  
"Weet ik…" = I know…  
"Het spijt me, Lars" = I'm sorry, Lars

007. Heaven

"I don't know what to do" you said to your friend, sighing. "I've tried everything, but every time I try to talk to him he just leaves"

"Why is your brother such an asshole" you asked the Italian sitting beside you, on the edge of one of the many fountains in Rome.

Feliciano licked his ice-cream thoughtfully. "That's not like him. He's usually nice to girls" he mumbled. At this you hung your head, you know the Italian tried to make you feel better but what he said only made you feel worse.

Because it was true, Lovino was nice to every girl… except for you.

You were the only girl who the guy you liked acted like an asshole to.

"Ne ne" Feli said grabbing your attention "Do you know Roma-jichan's song, the one about heaven?" he asked.

You looked up.

"The one about Italians being lovers and so on?" you asked and he nodded, face beaming.

"Well heaven must have made a special exception just for me" you said, getting more and more depressed.

"Don't be like that" Feli said nudging you.

You gave him a small smile and continued eating you ice-cream, listening to the falling water in the fountain behind you.

You heard someone coming. You had actually found a calm place in the Italian capital, which wasn't easy.

But because of the sun shinning in your eyes you couldn't see how it was.

You looked away, for the sun was burning in your eyes. By now Feli had finished his ice-cream and was sunbathing.

You decided to do the same, the remains of you ice had already melted anyway. And you, like the Italian beside you, closed you eyes.

You heard the person walking up to the fountain and enjoying the warm sun as you were, you didn't want to open your eyes to see who it was.

After a few more moments the person cleared his throat.

You opened your eye to look at him.

To your surprise you saw the older of the Italian brothers standing in front of you.

Flowers in his hand.

"_" he said, making sure he had your attention.

"T-ti amo" he said as he pushed to flowers into your arms, a huge blush covering his face.

You smiled and he offered you his hand.

'_Italians must be lovers in heaven'_

You look his hand and he helped you up.

"…I know a place almost as beautiful as you are" he said, turning his head to hide his blush.

008. Innocence.

"No way!" you said for the toomany-est time, still staring in disbelieve at the Italian in front of you.

"There's no that Antonio could have been a pirate" you stated.

"Listen I'm telling you it's true. I was with him back then" Lovino said, glaring slightly at you.

You stared at him. "Well… If you don't believe me, ask him" Lovino huffed at you.

Nodding, you got up in search of the Spaniard.

"Antonio?" you called walking into the Spaniard's room.

You saw him sitting in the windowsill, staring at the scenery outside.

"Antonio?" you asked again as you leaned against the wall, this time with a softer voice.

He turned to look at you, a smile spreading over his face.

"What is it?" he asked, in his usual happy voice.

"Lovino told me you were once a pirate, but I just can't believe that" you blurted.

Antonio got up from his place at the window and started making his way over to you.

"Why can't you believe that?" he asked in a playful tone.

"Cuz' I think you're to innocent to be a pirate"

"Oh?" he asked, his smile changing into a smirk. "Will you believe me if I prove you wrong?" he ask, as he stood right in front of you, smirking down at you.

You didn't know what to say, or really managed to understand what he'd just said. You were far to distracted by the Spaniard in front of you, noticing for the first time how deep his green eyes were.

Before you knew it, Antonio had pinned your arms above your head. Hanging his head down a little, your foreheads almost touching, looking rught into your eyes. And for the first time you saw a dangerous glint in his eyes.

You froze, staring up at him.

Disappointed by your lack of reaction, he leaned down a little further and claimed your lips.

After he got a reaction from you, he pulled away.

"Do you believe I used to be a pirate by now, or do you still think I'm to innocent?" he asked playfully, still smirking.

Catching on, you played along, "Well… I'm not sure yet" a smirk now also pulling at your lips.

"Then I'll just have to make sure you believe me" he said sliding his hands down your arms, resting them on the small of your back.

'_maybe I will believe him… but not yet' _

009. Drive

Now that the meeting was over, you decided that you had to ask him now.

"Arthur?" you asked carefully.

"I…I need to ask you a favor… and don't laugh" you finally managed to say, staring at your feet. He looked up at you and, even though you didn't see it, nodded.

"I—I need you to… to teach me how to swim" you said, whispering the last part.

And yes.

You were asking the guy you had been crushing on for quite a while to teach you how to swim. And why not, he used to be a pirate, he should know how to swim.

"So… w-will… will you help me?" you asked, willing him to answer.

You had to learn how to swim, you were about the only one who couldn't.

He gave you a confused look.

"You can't swim?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

You shook your head, still looking at your feet. Oh, how ashamed you felt. Asking him to teach you to swim, something so basic.

"Okay, meet me at the pool tomorrow afternoon" he mumbled, turning his head away from you slightly, but you were too happy to notice…

010. Breath Again  
(continuation of 009) 

Today Arthur was going to teach you how to swim.

To say you were nervous was an understatement, you had almost drowned once when you were little and since then you had been afraid of water.

As you walked into the pool area, you saw Arthur waiting for you.

He sat on the edge of the pool, his feet just touching the water. And of cours he was wearing the British flag on his shorts.

Forgetting you fear of water for a moment, you giggled at this. But your giggles caused the Brit to look up and notice you.

"You're late" he stated, a scowl decorating his face.

Your eyes darted across the water, bringing back your fear.

"I-I-I'm sorry" you managed to mumble as your gaze was once again fixed at your feet.

The look on the Brit's face softened as he saw how uncomfortable you were.

"_? What's wrong?" he asked walking up to you.

You didn't reply, eyes still fixed at you feet.

Arthur tilted his head, in hopes of seeing your face. "C'mon, tell me" he said, worry staining his voice.

You swallowed, "I-I'm afraid of water" you chocked out, no daring to look up.

After a painful silence you felt a hand around your own. And let Arthur lead you to the edge of the pool.

"Don't worry, the water is shallow here" he said as he stepped into the water, urging you to do the same. You let the water wash over your feet, over your ankles and eventually all around your legs as your feet had reached the bottom of the pool.

Arthur's emerald green eyes stared into yours, silently checking if everything was okay.

He gave your hand a reassuring squeeze before leading you deeper into the water.

But feeling the cold substance against your stomach made your fear return. And you jumped onto the first thing in sight, which was Arthur.

You heard Arthur stutter as you realized you were hugging him, well deathgripping actually.

"I'm sorry…" you murmured, burying your face in his chest.

"Don't worry" he said hesitantly wrapping his arms around you.

"I won't let you drown"

You nodded, trusting him completely.

And by the end of the day, you had overcome your fear, letting go a breath you had been holding for a long time.


End file.
